The Choice
by YoungCosette
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Final Lair scene in the Phantom of the Opera the musical version


A/N:This is my first fanfiction I'm so happy I'm doing this!I love Phantom of the Opera!Constructive criticism is very much appreciated anything that will help me get better but please be nice!Just to get this out of the way I don't own Phantom of the Opera sadly:(

"The Choice"

"You try my patience! Make your choice!"Erik demanded as he forcefully pulled the noose around Raoul's stared in complete horror as she watched her fiancée gasping for looked into his light blue eyes which once glowed with a enchanting light grow dimmer by the second, he was killing him!He the angel.. no the madman who claimed to love her more then anything in the world was killing the man she loved! What could the poor girl do? She knew she must make her choice would she end her days with this madman who claimed to love her when all he did was deceive her or refuse him and send the one she loved most to his grave?

As she thought this she looked into the eyes of the madman known as golden eyes showed complete anger and pain, she wanted to shiver the sight of was waiting for her answer she could not leave Raoul at the mercy of this madman she had to say yes to save the life of the man she a heavy sigh she was going to speak as if knowing what she was going to say Raoul shouted "Christine don't! Do not throw your life away for my sake! In the name of our love Christine say no!..."The young man was silenced when Erik once more pulled the noose around his neck, after the pull he tried to look at Christine but his blurred vision from the loss of oxygen prevented him from doing him being on the brink of death he smiled hoping she was looking at him.

Erik was growing impatient with his angel Christine she was about to make her choice until that insolent boy opened his mouth."Damn him!" he thought "time is running short she must choose now before those fools find me!"The madman was aware of the angry mob searching through his domain to find him and knew that their leader was the inquisitive,obnoxious daughter of his former ally known as never-ending silence between the three of them was annoying him "she must chose now!" he thought impatiently he then looked at her and roared "NO MORE GAMES CHRISTINE!" the harsh sound of his voice made the girl burst into the was about to continue until he saw the tears stream the down her cheeks "Foolish Erik" he cursed to himself "look what you have done now you are the cause of her tears! No...he is!"He glanced at the Vicomte who was still smiling at the girl his smile made the tears stop swelling in her angered Erik this proved that Christine would never love him as she loved the Vicomte his anger caused him to speak in his hoarse voice again "MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"

Christine saw Erik getting ready to pull the noose around Raoul's neck she had to chose now."How can I say yes?!"she thought to herself "he is a madman how can I love him when all he does is kill and deceive innocents all in the name of his love for me!"with this thought she had made her choice looking straight in the yellow eyes of Erik she shouted" I have made my choice!"she then made her way towards she reached him they were face to face his eyes now sparked flames of anger she quickly opened her arms as if she wanted him to hug knew that Raoul was going to die when she says her choice,but first she wished to cause her tormentor pain to make it clear that she will never love her intentions she looked at Erik's death head despite his cursed ugliness she forced herself to smile at him and waited for his response.

Erik looked down at the girl who opened her arms for very gesture made him think doubtfully "she wants me to..embrace her!"the very thought of having someone hug him made him burst into tears."Oh!" he thought happily"she loves me!She loves Erik!She loves her poor unhappy Erik!"Then the pitiful madman hugged the girl tightly and never wanted to let her go"oh Christine..."he whispered to the girl,he was overflowed with happiness he continued"I love you!My Christine!My angel!I love you!And.. you love me!You love your Erik!Your poor unhappy Erik!Say that love me please say that you love me so I know this is real!"  
Christine heard the madman whisper these words in his angel like voice hearing the beautiful and soothing voice made her almost feel bad about what she was going to the voice of the angel remind her of what this man did for her in the past he trained her voice made it what it was today..."No!"she thought to herself"like he said I past the point of no going back now!" the girl then whispered to the madman in a voice as harsh as his once was"I don't love you!You say I must chose,you give me a awful choice to make and say that you love me!I despise you!You monster!I will never love you as long as I live!"Before Erik could react she pushed him to the ground and ran straight to her lover Raoul not looking back at the madman.

Raoul watched his lover running toward him "no"he wanted to warn her"stay back he'll kill both of us!"but the words would not come out of his Vicomte could see death staring him in the face one more pull and he knew it would kill Christine reached him despite all that has happened he smiled at her,the girl then wrapped her arms around him"oh Raoul!"she sobbed"I'm so sorry!"she then started to cry."Christine..."he whispered to her softly despite his pain"it's all right..you made the right choice of refusing that demon,now that I know that you truly love me I am ready to die!I'm ready to die at the hands of the Opera Ghost for you!I love you!"the young man was going to continue but the touch of Christine's lips touching his stopped him from doing kiss seemed to last a long time he wanted to ruin their moment but he knew that it would end very soon.

Erik stared in complete anger at the Christine,his angel,his light saving him from the darkness had betrayed him again!"I will never love you as long as I live!" the girl's harsh words repeated over and over again in his words grew louder by the second he clutched his head in agony,still staring at lovers he thought angrily "my angel has betrayed me once more!To save her precious Vicomte to make it clear she will never love me as she lived!"Erik had truly lost his angel,his Christine the only person he ever loved would never love him in return,seeing the two lovers had destroyed any sanity he had lovers continue to kiss aware of the madman gazing at them,he continued to stare enviously at the man Christine loved"if I can't have her no one can!"Erik then advanced towards the lovers.

Christine shivered when she heard the horrific sound of Erik's wretched cry,but continued to kiss her beloved Raoul knowing it would be the last kiss they would ever continued until she felt the bony cold hand of Erik seize her wrist and pulled her away from her precious struggled to get out of the madman's grasp and back to her lover but his grip was firm,he dragged her to the spot where she had pushed him."Well"she whispered coldly"I have made my choice!"she then tried to get out of his grasp but Erik then violently twisted her wrist she let out of cry of pain."Stop!"the Vicomte shouted,Erik then seized the girl by the throat and started to squeeze his grip grew tighter with each passing tried to speak but Erik's grip grew tighter"let me go!"she wanted to cry out but she couldn't,she began to feel darkness press in he was killing her!The madman' continued to squeeze,Christine looked into his golden eyes which sparked with hellish flames the eyes seemed to say to her "Christine you betrayed me for the last time!"her vision grew dark before the darkness consumed her she had enough strength for a final thought,her final thought was one word"Raoul"then the darkness consumed her.

Erik instantly let go of Christine she fell to the floor,she laid there motionless seeing Christine in this state made Erik gain back his humanity he looked down at his pale hand which was shaking tremendously."Christine..."he whispered softly his eyes grew colorless he realized what he had done to her"what have I done!"He then backed away from her with tears swelling in his eyes,what had he done he destroyed the one person who made his life madman stood there motionless for several minutes accepting that he was the cause of his angel's death,he then heard the voice of Meg Giry echo through his domain"track down this murder,he must be found!"Her voice grew louder by the second she and whoever was left of the mob were coming closer,if they caught they would put his so called "face"on was not what he wanted the thought filled him with dread "Erik deserves worth then a lifetime of fools mocking him!"he cursed,after a moment of thought he came to the answer which would solve everything death."Death"he repeated the word again and again in his mind it seemed perfect an I for an I he killed his Christine he would die and suffer whatever torment God had waiting for him as eternal seemed perfect"but I cannot kill myself I would not be doing her justice...I must die by the hands of another..."he then glanced toward the Vicomte who was struggling to get free of his bonds,without hesitation Erik grabbed a knife and made his way toward him.

Raoul struggled to get free he needed to avenge the death of his Christine before he joined boys eyes stared at Erik who was coming toward him with a knife his eyes burned with intense anger and allowed a few tears to escape,they were as Christine once said"tears of hate"before now he held a small amount of pity for the madman know to him as the Phantom,but after he witnessed Christine's abduction any sympathy or pity left for this madman had shattered and turned to was getting closer,"Christine!"the Vicomte thought"I'm so sorry!I failed you!"he then said one last prey to God"please..."he begged"if I am to die do not let my lover's tormentor get away with everything he has done!Please God make this hell spawn demon pay for this!"the knife was at his neck he then let out what he thought was his final breath and thought"I'm coming Christine."

To Raoul surprise he was free of his bonds he fell to the floor gasping for breath,Erik stared at the Vicomte breathing unsteadily the young man was trembling trying to maintain the past this would have amused him to witness Christine's lover tremble before him but now that she was gone it didn't matter,nothing did not even his music which came from the darkest depths of his soul,without her he had no reason to live he then dropped the knife and backed trying to control his breathing Raoul stared at the knife which was close to his reach without hesitation he grabbed the knife and got up as quick as his body stared deeply into the eyes of the Phantom who only pointed to his heart"he wants to die..."Raoul thought with a slight pause he didn't know what to do if he killed him he would please the man who killed Christine,but if he didn't he would let him walk away thoughts were interrupted as the two heard Meg drawing closer to the gate continuing the chant of the mob"track down this animal who runs around!"although she said these words it was no secret she pitied him,if she found him alive she would do anything to help him just like her warning he then plunged the knife deep into Erik's heart,he started to gush blood uncontrollably Raoul then pulled out the knife and whispered in a menacing voice"farewell black angel of death!"Erik fell to the floor unknowing to Raoul the pitiful man had enough strength for a final thought"Christine..."he then faded away,his soul took flight into the heavens,it seems God had pitied him.

Raoul stared down at Erik's body his skin was paler than a ghosts,his golden eyes were forever shut but his lips curved into a smile of relief as if he had gotten rid of a huge was dead and so was Christine but it wasn't over,the boy raised the bloody knife and gazed at it his light blue eyes showed longing"only one more then...it will all be over..no more madness,no more torment...this will be the last choice to end this...forever!"he sighed with a bit of happiness the sooner he did it the sooner he would be with Christine pointed the knife toward his heart,closed his eyes tight the knife was inches from him he heard the voice of Meg who was now at the gate alone"Raoul!No don't!"ignoring her he then plunged the knife into his heart he died instantly his choice was made the choice that ended the story of the infamous Opera Ghost and his victims forever.

A/N:Please read and review!:)


End file.
